


Follow You Anywhere

by jessi_08



Series: Home [9]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin complains about the fact that the Summer Olympics always lands on a leap year. Christen starts making plans on how to make the leap year go by faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Anywhere

Tobin groaned, flopping down on the bed next to Christen. 

“Why does the summer Olympics always land on a leap year?” She complained and Christen raised onto her elbow to look down at Tobin.

“Do I really need to explain this to you?” She asked smirking and Tobin glared at her. 

“No, meanie,” Tobin said and Christen smiled, leaning down she kissed her sweetly. 

“That’s good, I was a bit worried,” She smiled, laying back down, she snuggled into Tobin’s side. “What’s so bad about leap year?”

“It makes the games one day further away,” Tobin pouted and Christen laughed.

“Oh you poor thing,” Christen chuckled, kissing Tobin’s cheek. “What ever will you do?” 

“I won’t leave this bed, I’ll just stay right here and pout,”

“Well I think Portland might miss you, and Jill might not like that you aren’t in the best of shape. Plus what about Syd’s baby shower? And A-Rod will have her kid before we go,” Christen said, poking Tobin in the side till the woman broke and laughed, looking up at her with her signature smile on.

“Well for Syd and Amy… I guess I can get up,” Tobin said and Christen smiled back at her. “But not for Jill,” Tobin grumbled.

“Why not?”

“She’s mean,”

“And we’re back to being four again?”

“Five, thank you very little,” She said and Christen couldn’t help but smile as she shook her head. 

“Sometimes I wonder why I love you,” 

“Because I’m cute,”

“That’s a plus?” Christen asked and Tobin pouted again.

“But… You always say I’m cute,” Tobin countered and Christen rolled her eyes, kissing her.

“You are cute,”

“So you’ll let me stay in this bed and not move?” 

“Sorry but no, I need you too much,”

“Well if that’s the case we seriously don’t have to leave the bed,” Tobin smirked, rolling onto Christen, leaning down to kiss her. 

“That is not what I meant, not that I’m complaining,” Christen added quickly, as Tobin kissed down her neck.  

“You know, we could spend every minutes between now and Rio right here,”

“We’d lose our spots on the roster,”

“No way, Jill wouldn’t cut us,” Tobin said earning a look from Christen. “Ok, fine, we’d get cut,” She smiled kissing Christen again. “But you’d be worth it,” She grinned and Christen laughed.

“Hey now stud,” Christen rolled them over so Tobin was pinned under her. “This is my first year on the real roster, not as an alternate. So I’m going to be there and living it up. I’d like for my girlfriend to be right there beside me, you think you can handle that?”

“For you? I can handle anything,” Tobin promised as Christen leaned down kissing her again. 

“Now come on, we promised we’d meet JJ and her boyfriend up remember?”

“I remember,” Tobin said watching Christen slide off the bed and walk into the bathroom. She couldn’t help the grin that split her face, as she watched the striker move away from her, Christen looked over her shoulder, shaking her head at Tobin.

“You going to actually get moving or just stare at me?”

“Stare at you, debate how I got so damn lucky,” Tobin said as she got up, walking over to her, she wrapped her arms tightly around Christen. “With you by my side, the days to Rio will feel like seconds,” Tobin said kissing her. 

“Yeah?” Christen asked and Tobin nodded. “So does that mean you’ll come to LA with me?”

“I’d follow you anywhere Chris,” 

“Sweet talker,” She kissed Tobin’s nose before wiggling out of the woman’s grip, she grabbed a change of clothes before finally getting to the bathroom to change. “Good because my mom is really excited for me to finally bring you home to meet her,” She smirked, shutting the door. Leaving Tobin gaping at the door.

“Chris, babe? Wait…” Tobin stuttered out as Christen giggled from the other side of the door. 

“You promised anywhere, even home!” Christen said through the door, hearing Tobin mutter to herself.

“But babe!” Tobin whined, Christen laughed again, opening the door she looked at Tobin who looked extremely worried and confused. 

“You don’t want to go home and meet my family?”

“No, that’s not it,” Tobin said, shocking Christen, “I thought we could save water,” Tobin smirked ,wrapping Christen back in her arms, she walked her backwards into the bathroom, kissing her. “I’d follow you anywhere after all,” She said kissing down Christen’s neck as she kicked the door shut with a foot.

**Author's Note:**

> So quickly written one shot, let me know if there are any mistakes. Prompt me ideas guys, I'm getting stuck in a rut. And let me know what you think about this one!


End file.
